Violet sky in the green eyes
by paulina-chan
Summary: A.U una niña buena conocerá a el chico mas frio después de Sasuke obligado por los golpes de la vida a ser así que la hará ver el mundo con un diferente color no solo rosa y negro si no con tantas tonalidades y matices que deseara ser ciega.


**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**Hola despues de la paliza que me dieron con mi fic de Harry potter decidi borrarlo y empezar con otra cosa y con otro genero que mejor que con mis personajes favoritos y con una mejor ortografia y todo lo demas los quiero y espero y les guste,si creen que Sakura no es la Sakura que esperamos no se procupen que lo sera bueno besosss.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

Era otro día en Tokio, ella se levantaba con mucho entusiasmo pues ese seria su año, bajo sus pies al suelo de madera y se dirigió al baño el cual la recibió con una esencia de vainilla que su madre siempre perfumaba pero a ella no le gustaba por lo cual arrugo la nariz respingada que tenia, después de salir de su revitalizante baño se puso el uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa blanca de botones, una falda negra de tablones, medias negras hasta el muslo ,un saco negro con rayas blancas y un moño rojo que se amarraba al cuello de la camisa. En otras palabras habían robado el uniforme de la clase diurna de vampire knight, su cabello de un rosa electrizante lo peino y los mechones que le ocultaban a toda la gente como era su cara los hizo hacia atrás y se veía su gran frente supuestamente ella pero que importaba Alexis Bledel también la tiene grande y no se la anda tapando además que se podían ver las grandes joyas verdes que eran su ojos; se puso rímel en las pestañas y un labial color cereza en sus labios gruesos y tersos.

Tomo su mochila la cual era roja y ella le había cosido el logotipo de Coldplay en Viva la vida así que metió sus cuadernos conforme horario y también su IPod cuando termino se apuro a bajar pues iba demasiado tarde al llegar a la cocina tomo un gran vaso de jugo y una tostada cuando iba a salir sus padres la pararon en seco.

—Sakura Lamperouge detente ahí—Su padre Leoluch estaba junto con su madre sentados en el gran comedor de caoba.

—Pero padre estoy retrasada—Sakura volvía a pesar de ir atrasada pues le encantaba que sus padres hablaran con ella por la mañana

—No es cierto querida puse tu reloj 20 minutos antes para poder verte—Su madre la veía con sus grandes ojos color miel y su cabello verde en un lindo chongo

—Vale vale antes de que se pongan a platicar una sola cosa Sakura—Su padre con sus ojos de un extraño color morado la miraba divertido.

—¿Cual?—Contesto fascinada por la sorpresa

—Te vez realmente lindísima—y la abrazo como solo el podía hacerlo.

—Leoluch deja a la niña se va ahogar—Su madre se paro y se dirigió a la cocina cuando volvió traía un Bentō.

—No puede ser me hiciste un de estos mami—dijo Sakura y lo tomo como si fuera el tesoro mas hermoso de el universo

—Claro que no sabes que no sirvo para ello Sakura una inglesa no tiene idea de cómo hacer comida japonesa, le pedí a Karumi el favor de que te lo hiciera—Le sonrió y beso sus cachetes.

—Ahora linda espero y esos compañeros tuyos vean la belleza que tu tienes por que créeme que eres el estereotipo de chica perfecta: buena en deportes nada mas que no te gusta mostrarlo, excelente estudiante, y magnifica en artes, fuiste educada en las mejores escuelas y tus padres son millonarios que mas quieren los tontos esos de tu escuela—Su padre tomaba su café descafeinado.

—Bueno padre me tengo que ir suerte en los negocios—Sakura beso la mejilla de su padre el cual era dueño de una de las mejores empresas de el país.

—Mi vida acuérdate lo que te dijeron mis supermodelos eres perfecta con tus defectos y camina como diosa—Su madre era la mejor diseñadora de Japón y trabajaba para Chanel por eso su nombre en las pasarelas C.C.

—Si mami los quiero—beso de nuevo a sus padres y con su bella mano tomo el objeto de madera que le había dado su madre.

Iba corriendo hacia la gran salida y su chofer ya la esperaba, subió apurada y retocándose el labial rápidamente cuando vio su preparatoria ya se sentía nerviosa y sin ganas de ir pero pensó en su madre y su padre los cuales querían ayudarla a hacer amigos después de enterarse de lo que paso con los antiguos.

Saco su IPod y puso su canción favorita Viva la vida! de Coldplay estaba demasiado entretenida y caminaba como le habían enseñado las supermodelos, los chicos la observaban diferente mejor que antes y las chicas la veían con una envidia, les envió la mira de negocios de su padre he hizo que se helaran en su lugar, llego a su edificio quinto semestre, entro y se sentó enfrente su banca era para dos personas mas peor nadie se sentaba con ella pues no era de ningún grupo de la realeza y de los plebeyos de la escuela; Ella había tenido dos mejores amigas y un novio.

Ino Yamanaka su amiga de la infancia desde el preescolar era rubia de ojos azules como el lapislázuli cuando entraron a la secundaria de pronto se volvió mas borde y tonta, le empezaron a crecer los pechos y todo lo demás y las silicas de la escuela la secuestraron y la volvieron su reina con pompones y un uniforme de putilla.

Hinata Hyuga amiga desde la primaria, linda, tierna, comprensiva pero cambio después de un solo verano regreso con el cabello con extensiones y una delantera potente, cabello negro azulado con reflejos plateados a la luz de el sol, su piel de color el marfil y con unos perlados hermosos característica de su familia se volvió silica sin mas sin un adiós solo un te odio.

Su novio Sasuke Uchiha hijo de los empresarios mas importantes y dueños de una exportadora de muebles, lo conoció cuando tenia cinco años y ella se había enamorado de el desde que lo vio era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra, cabello negro que cuando lo ponía a contra luz tenia unos destellos azules, su piel suave y lisa grabada en piedra color crema, ojos negros como pozos y su cuerpo de atleta. Solo le había pedido ser su novia ya que su familia veía provechosa la unión pero el se canso y la dejo por una silica.

Y lo comprendía ella pues se conocía y sabia lo borde y estúpida que era sus padres la pintaban como una Mary Sue pero ella sabia que era una bruta total; tenia buenas notas gracias a las clases con Karumi a escondidas ya que ella sabia mucho y le había enseñado, buena en deportes eso era gracias a que cuando no veía a Sasuke-kun quería verse bien para el y que mejor que con el ejercicio, y en las artes tocaba demasiado bien y cantaba bien pero era muy penosa y no le gustaba tocar y cantar a menos que no fuera de su absoluta confianza. Y también sabia completamente que era inocente, infantil, enojona, pesada y estúpida con un humor de los demonio cuando se le provocaba y a veces se pasaba con la fuerza bruto que consiguió con el karate y el kung fu.

Pero eso acabaría ese mismo día pues era una ocasión especial alguien llegaría y le cambiaria la vida par bien o para ¿mal?;una niña buena conocerá a el chico mas frio después de Sasuke obligado por los golpes de la vida a ser así que la hará ver el mundo con un diferente color no solo rosa y negro si no con tantas tonalidades y matices que deseara ser ciega.


End file.
